


Shopping

by lilywafiq



Series: Slibbs Week 2020 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Gibbs isn't necessarily a fan of grocery shopping, but everything's okay with Jack around.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Slibbs Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741066
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Slibbs Week Day 3!
> 
> Today's prompt: write a story about Gibbs and Sloane outside of work
> 
> Here's something short and hopefully sweet

Gibbs didn’t enjoy grocery shopping. He never had, it was one of those things that he had to do, but he never took pleasure in it. Not until Jack came in to his life. And then grocery shopping took on a life of its own. 

He trailed around the store following Jack as she perused each aisle carefully. She had a list and she always made sure that they bought everything on her list, but she still took time to check out every deal and any new products that hit the shelves. It was fascinating to Gibbs how she could be so methodical about something as trivial as grocery shopping.

“Oh, this looks good,” Jack said, plucking a box of coffee off the shelf and showing it to Gibbs.

He read the box before raising an eyebrow at Jack, who raised her eyebrows in response.

“Too fancy for you?”

“Coffee is coffee,” Gibbs replied. “Shouldn’t have extra flavours.”

“But the vanilla makes it sweeter, so I don’t need as much sugar,” Jack pointed out.

Gibbs just stared at her, and Jack rolled her eyes with the tiniest of smiles.

“You don’t have to drink it, I’ll get it for me.” She deposited the box into her cart.

Gibbs had learnt early on in their relationship that Jack would buy whatever she pleased at the grocery store and that he had no say in it. He was okay with that.

He didn’t miss her adding his preferred coffee to the cart as well.

Jack also took time when it came to snacks. While she usually only bought one or two things, she still took her time every time she was in the store to sort through what was on sale, and what she knew she liked, and what she wanted to try. Gibbs had noticed his snack intake had increased since Jack had moved in. Some cookies here, some crackers there. He couldn’t say he really minded.

They didn’t talk too much in the store, Jack was focused on her shopping, and Gibbs was always keen to leave, so beyond a little input when she asked, he stayed silent. But he always went with her and she hadn’t asked him to stop, so he took that as a sign that she enjoyed his quiet company on these trips.

Jack always lingered over the ice cream as well, before usually deciding against it, and Gibbs had to admit that the desire in her eyes at that point was sometimes distracting. Most times he saw that look it was directed at him after all. Today though, Jack decided on a pint of Ben and Jerry’s. 

“It’s getting warmer, so it’s almost ice cream weather,” was her explanation. 

“You can eat ice cream whenever you want,” Gibbs replied. “I won’t stop you.”

“But it’s a treat when you only have it occasionally,” Jack pointed out.

Gibbs just shrugged in response and Jack added the ice cream to the rest of their shopping.

Checking out was easy, and Gibbs took over pushing the cart out to his truck and unloaded the bags into the back.

“What would I do without you?” Jack asked, leaning against the back of the truck as Gibbs came back from returning the cart. “Always so helpful.”

“You do the hard work,” Gibbs replied, leaning in to brush a kiss over her cheek before heading around to jump in the driver’s seat.

“Grocery shopping isn’t hard,” Jack said as she climbed into the passenger’s seat. “You just don’t like it.”

“Too many people, too much choice. All you need is steak and beer.”

“It’s a miracle you haven’t died of malnutrition,” Jack said dryly.

“I can take care of myself. Did fine before you came along.”

“I mean, I can move out, let you keep taking care of yourself.”

She was being flippant, she did that often, but Gibbs turned to face her.

“Nah, don’t do that,” he said. “You take care of me better.”

Jack reached over and brushed her fingers through Gibbs’ hair, letting her fingers gently rest on the back of his neck. “And you take care of me.”

Gibbs turned his head to press a kiss into Jack’s wrist. “Thank you. For looking after me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty fond of you at this point so if I didn’t look after you things wouldn’t be so good.”

Gibbs chuckled and started the engine. “Let’s get home before your ice cream melts.”

“Good plan, cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I skipped a day, yesterday was my birthday so I didn't get a chance to sit down and write. But yesterday's prompt is to write an AU so I may come back to that cos I'm always a sucker for a good AU!
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
